wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony's Eating Skit
Anthony's Eating Skit is a scene where Anthony eats food, that has continuosly appeared throughout the course of The Wiggles' history since their early years. Trivia *He mostly eats apples and fruit salad in this skit, but eats a variety of food. *Blue's the colour of eating. �� Gallery AnthonyFieldEating.jpg|Anthony eating a cake in "The Cockroaches: Double Shot (Of My Baby's Love)" AnthonyEatingPlum.jpg|Anthony eating plum in "Big Red Car" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas445.jpg|Anthony eating fruit in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie89.png|Anthony eating apple in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1120.jpg|Anthony eating apple at Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1664.jpg|Anthony eating apple in circus tent AnthonyEatingPineapple.jpg|Anthony eating pineapple AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony eating apple in 1998 promo picture TheWigglesMovie-Prologue14.png|Anthony eating grapes in The Wiggles Movie Prologue AnthonyEatingRosePetalCreamCake.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal cream cake in "Foodman" AnthonyEatingAppleinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Building Blocks" AnthonyEatingHamburger.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger in "Jeff the Mechanic" AnthonyEatingFruit.jpg|Anthony eating fruit in "Jeff the Mechanic" AnthonyEatingChicken.jpg|Anthony eating chicken in "Jeff the Mechanic" AnthonyEatinginTheParty.jpg|Anthony eating apple slices in "The Party" AnthonyEatingAppleinTheParty.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "The Party" AnthonyEatingAppleinWiggleOpera.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Wiggle Opera" AnthonyEatingAppleinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Funny Greg" TootToot!809.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyEatingChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating chocolate AnthonyEatingPopcorninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" AnthonyEatingGreg'sPasta.jpg|Anthony eating Greg's pasta in "Wiggle Food" AnthonyEatingAppleinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Wiggle Food" Greg'sMagicCupGame5.jpg|Anthony eating dark chocolate in "Numbers and Counting" Greg'sMagicCupGame7.jpg|Anthony eating milk chocolate in "Numbers and Counting" Greg'sMagicCupGame8.jpg|Anthony eating white chocolate in "Numbers and Counting" AnthonyEatingWigglyRosePetalSoup.jpg|Anthony eating Wiggly Rose Petal Soup in "Dancing" AnthonyEatingBroccoli.jpg|Anthony eating broccoli AnthonyEatingSpaghetti.jpg|Anthony eating spaghetti AnthonyEatingHamburgerinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger in "Musical Instruments" AnthonyEatingSandwich.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich in "Hygiene" AnthonyEatingPizza.jpg|Anthony eating pizza in "Animals" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)23.png|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Toot Toot!" 1999 AnthonyEatinginTheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad in "The Wiggly Big Show" credits AnthonyEatingBanana.jpg|Anthony eating banana in "History" AnthonyEatingRosePetalBiscuit.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal biscuit in "Family" AnthonyEatingAppleinFamily.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Family" AnthonyEatingPasta.jpg|Anthony eating pasta in "Nutrition" Directions87.jpg|Anthony eating pizza in "Directions" AnthonyEatingSandwichinCommunication.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich in "Communication" AnthonyEatingPastainImagination.jpg|Anthony eating pasta in "Imagination" AnthonyEatingFoodGroupPizza.jpg|Anthony eating 4 food group pizza in "Cows and Ducks" AnthonyEatingCrackers.jpg|Anthony eating crackers in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" AnthonyLovesHisFood4.jpg|Anthony eating pie in "Anthony Ate the Party Food" AnthonyJugglingApples.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Yule Be Wiggling" Hoop-Dee-Doo-Prologue4.jpg|Anthony eating fruit in "Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party" AnthonyEatingOrange.jpg|Anthony eating pear in "Wiggly Safari" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!7.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!403.jpg|Anthony eating vegetable soup in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)25.png|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" (TV Series 3) FruitSalad(episode)24.png|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Anthony's Workshop" AnthonyEatingAppleonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Anthony eating apple on "Good Morning Australia" WigglyWork7.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook ColdSpaghettiWestern738.jpg|Anthony eating banana in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Dorothy'sSpots11.jpg|Anthony eating apples in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook" AnthonyEatingBigApple.jpg|Anthony eating big apple in "LIVE Hot Potatoes!" MakeSomeRosyTea16.png|Anthony eating spaghetti in "We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea" MakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "The Wiggles Show!" (TV Series 4) TheAwakeWigglesinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Anthony eating banana in "I Swing My Baton" LittleAnthonyEatingBanana.jpg|Little Anthony eating banana in "The Wiggles Show!" (TV Series 4) LittleAnthonyEatingPurpleGrapes.jpg|Little Anthony eating purple grapes LittleAnthonyEatingBreadroll.jpg|Little Anthony eating bread roll LittleAnthonyEatingPear.jpg|Little Anthony eating pear LittleAnthonyEatingGreenGrapes.jpg|Little Anthony eating green grapes LittleAnthonyEatingTurkey.jpg|Little Anthony eating turkey LittleAnthonyEatingPepper.jpg|Little Anthony eating bell pepper LittleAnthonyEatingApple.jpg|Little Anthony eating apple ShiverMeTimbers30.jpg|Little Anthony eating cheese in "Shiver Me Timbers" ShiverMeTimbers38.jpg|Little Anthony eating ham ShiverMeTimbers44.jpg|Little Anthony eating apple ShiverMeTimbers59.jpg|Little Anthony eating spaghetti LittleAnthonyEatingCakeBatter.jpg|Little Anthony eating cake batter in "Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock" BilltheBillycart6.png|Little Anthony eating apple in "Bill the Billycart" BilltheBillycart15.png|Little Anthony eating a red apple BilltheBillycart17.png|Little Anthony eating a green apple BilltheBillycart21.png|Little Anthony eating the second green apple BilltheBillycart25.png|Little Anthony eating the third apple HelpFindJeff14.png|Little Anthony eating apple in "Help Find Jeff" AnthonyEatingAppleinFruityFun.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "The Wiggles Show" (TV Series 5) BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles9.jpg|Little Anthony eating fruit salad in "The Wiggles Show!" (TV Series 5) AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" AnthonyEatingCreamPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream pie AnthonyEatingCreamRosyPie.jpg|Anthony eating cream rosy pie AnthonyEatingOcto-pie.jpg|Anthony eating octo-pie AnthonyEatingAppleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyEatingSandwichinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyEatingPie.jpg|Anthony eating pie in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyEatingAppleonIsland.jpg|Anthony eating apple on island AnthonyEatingAppleinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice18.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingMuffin.jpg|Anthony eating muffin in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingOrangeinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating orange in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingPancakes.jpg|Anthony eating pancakes in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingToast.jpg|Anthony eating toast in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingCustard.jpg|Anthony eating custard in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingSteak.jpg|Anthony eating steak in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingHamburgerinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingBratwurst.jpg|Anthony eating bratwurst in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingAppleinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyEatingAppleinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony eating apple AnthonyEatingPizzainSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony eating pizza in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Anthony eating peanut butter in "Taking Off!" AnthonyEatingCandy.jpg|Anthony eating candy in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyEatingBonesonToast.jpg|Anthony eating bones on toast MissPollyHadADolly(Episode)-LetterA3.jpg|Anthony eating apple in "Miss Polly Had a Dolly" Twinkle,Twinkle!-LetterB3.jpg|Anthony eating banana in "Twinkle, Twinkle!" LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-LetterC3.jpg|Anthony eating carrot TheWigglySingingSymphony-LetterD3.jpg|Anthony eating doughnut TabaNaba(Episode)-LetterE3.jpg|Anthony eating egg WashYourHands(Episode)-LetterF3.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad SpringHasCome-LetterG3.jpg|Anthony eating grapes SimonGoesQuackers-LetterH3.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-LetterI3.jpg|Anthony eating ice cream ALotofCamelot!-LetterJ3.jpg|Anthony eating jelly TastyScience-LetterK3.jpg|Anthony eating kofta TootToot!(Episode)-LetterL3.jpg|Anthony eating lollipop InvisibleLachy-LetterM3.jpg|Anthony eating melon Yummy,Yummy!-LetterN3.jpg|Anthony eating noodles DrivingInTheBigRedCar!-LetterO3.jpg|Anthony eating orange in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" ExcuseMeow!-LetterP3.jpg|Anthony eating potato Let'sAllShake!-LetterQ3.jpg|Anthony eating quiche BeautifulBallet-LetterR3.jpg|Anthony eating raspberry WhoAmI?-LetterS3.jpg|Anthony eating spaghetti HairDisaster-LetterT3.jpg|Anthony eating tomato AnthonyEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony eating apples and bananas in "Apples & Bananas" AnthonyEatinginWiggleTown.png|Anthony eating orange in "Wiggle Town!" Wiggletto3.png|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Dance Dance!" 20170819_164342.jpg|Cartoon Anthony eating fruit salad DancingisSoMuchFun11.png|Anthony eating fruit salad in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" TheWigglyRaces27.png|Anthony eating fruit salad in "The Wiggly Races" TheWigglyRaces34.png|Anthony eating pizza in "The Wiggly Races" IMG_8132.jpg|Cartoon Anthony eating Watermelon D368B3CD-6032-497A-9B7F-CC9E5A3458D1.jpeg Category:Scenes Category:Actual Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018